


when we fall asleep

by storyofdeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, dean and cas falling asleep together, sleepy!dean, this probably happened at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyofdeancas/pseuds/storyofdeancas
Summary: gays. but like, make it soft.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	when we fall asleep

Dean's sitting on his bed, (that seems a bit too small in Dean's opinion) with his laptop resting on his knees, enjoying one his all time favorite Clint Eastwood movies, when a knock on his door grabs his attention. "Come in." Dean says, before the doorknob turns, and Castiel appears in the frame.

  
"Uh, hello, Dean. I didn't mean to--" Castiel says motioning towards Dean's laptop. 

  
"Nah, nah, it's nothing, i was just watching a movie. You need something?" Dean asks.

"Actually, no. I simply wanted to check in on you." Castiel says, leaning against the door. 

"Thanks, buddy. I'm thankfully fine, right now." Dean smiles.

Castiel nods, and heads to leave, when Dean stops him. "Hey, Cas. Would you like to join me? I could use some company in here." 

Castiel looks down at his shoes, and smiles. He walks into the room, and takes off his trenchcoat, and places it on the bed, before crawling alongside Dean.  
Luckily, the movie had just started playing, so he hadn't missed much. 

* * *

Even after watching the film for 45 minutes, Cas is still confused about the plot of the movie, but continues to watch because he secretly enjoys being this close to Dean.

Dean can admit that with every time he'd glace over at the angel looking confused at the computer screen, his heart melted even more...

Dean always turns to a movie after a long stressful day on the road, or a particularly hard hunt, and with his eyes beginning to feel heavy, he thinks, _"I can make it to the end of the movie."_ before a second spell of drowsiness hits him, and his eyes suddenly close.

* * *

Cas isn't sure when Dean fell asleep on his shoulder, but he doesn't mind at all. He'd almost forgotten about how peaceful Dean looks when he sleeps, since it's been many years since he last watched over him at night.

_"Dean's probably cold by now."_ Castiel's mind tells him. " _I should cover him with something."_ Wasting little time. Cas reaches over, careful not to disturb the resting hunter, and takes his own trenchcoat from where it sits on the bed, and places the tan colored coat over Dean. Castiel turns off the movie, and continues to look at Dean.

Cas, too falls asleep soon after he feels Dean's tired arms wrap around him, Dean's action leaving a comfortable feeling in Cas' body.

——  
Morning comes, the sun rises, and Dean realizes. _"Fuck. I fell asleep on Cas, with my arms around him. Wait did he put his trenchcoat on me? That's actually kinda cute."_ He removes his arms from Cas, and yawns rather loudly to make Cas aware that he's awake.

Cas wakes, and rubs at his eyes. "Good morning, Dean." he greets. 

"Yeah, uh, hey." Dean awkwardly says, and rolls out of bed. "Listen, Cas, sorry about falling asleep in THAT position. I got tired and i — yeah."

"I understand, no worries, Dean. Did you at least sleep well?" Castiel asks him.

"Actually, i had an awesome sleep." Dean replies, as he looks around the room for his gray 'dead man's robe' 

For some reason, Dean desperately looking for his robe puts a smile on Cas' face. Dean finally puts on his robe and says, "Damn, Cas, you know since you mentioned it, you're actually a pretty good nightmare guard. I might have to rent you every night." He winks. 

"Well, as long as Sam doesn't interrupt, i'd love that." Castiel says. He and Dean both break out in laughter in unison, and leave the room as if nothing ever happened.


End file.
